


Le Monke Fan Fiction #5

by LeMonke



Series: Le Monke Fan Fiction (Adventures of Le Monke) [4]
Category: Journey - Fandom, le monke, london - Fandom, meme - Fandom, monke - Fandom, monkey - Fandom, monky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMonke/pseuds/LeMonke
Series: Le Monke Fan Fiction (Adventures of Le Monke) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202303
Kudos: 2





	Le Monke Fan Fiction #5

After 2 minutes of walking, le monke and johnny dipp arrived at johnny dipps large box house. There was a cool door that looked like it had been cut out with those scissors that have the wavy blades, you know those ones? The funky ones you know? You know those ones? Do you know them? Are you knowing of those scissors? of course you are. above the door “johnny dipp”s hos” was written in purple magic marker, and it was grape scented too. “hey uh johnny dipp I think you spelled house wrong” said le monke. “what!” exclaimed johnny dipp! “I most certainly spelled hos correctly!” “oh ok what must ever have I been pondering about that?” stated le monke f l a t l y. “such good use of adjectives” said johnny dipp. “thanks johnny dipp that means a lot” said le monke. Upon entering johnny dipps large box, le monke saw that it was quite extravagantly decorated. A branch with a single leaf had been speared through the ceiling, a nice touch, le monke thought to himself. “hey check this out” said johnny dipp, pulling a small bag filled with a white substance from under a box flap. “oh snap crackers what have I got myself into??” said le monke. “don’t worry mate its just Robin Hat all-purpose flour.” Said johnny dipp. “im not that cool.” It was at this moment that a loud stretching noise could be heard. If youre wondering what that sounds like, it sounds like a stretching noise. obviously. “oh no le monke youre too dummee thick for my large box!!” yelped johnny dipp. Suddenly, the walls of johnny dipps large box were blown out. “nO not my large box” said johnny dipp. “youre going to have to repay me for this or ill have to shank your shin” said johnny dipp menacingly. “ok ok im sorry I cant help it” said le monke. “what would you have me do?” “ahahah haha hee hee hohoho haha hhmhm hehe haha hbhb hbahba hba hehe haha hohohoh oho hehe haha” said johnny dipp casually. “funny you should ask.” Said johnny dipp. “there is an ancient peach tree in northern Mongolia” said johnny dipp. “at the top of this tree there grows quite possibly the largest banana in existence” said johnny dipp. “you must fetch it for me” said johnny dipp. Le monke, being incredibly humble, agreed. “I think Mongolia is somewhere east” said johnny dipp. “Good luck” johnny dipp added. And so, le monke began his journey east, onwards to Mongolia. He had no idea where this journey would take him, but he did know one thing for certain: banana.


End file.
